


Why Should I Worry, Why Should I Care?

by kemoiunder



Series: MatsuTen Week 2019 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Family, Fluff, M/M, fluffy fluff, satori thinks issei's family is homophobic but they're not, what else do I ever write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 13:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17663807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemoiunder/pseuds/kemoiunder
Summary: Tendou is worried. That was never a good sign.Day 6 of MatsuTen Week 2019! The prompt today was Family, which I feel like I only briefly covered but it still technically counts so whatever. The week is almost over, this was a lot of fun.





	Why Should I Worry, Why Should I Care?

It had taken a little bit for Satori to get used to being in a relationship with someone. That someone being a guy was another thing altogether. What Satori was mostly worried about though was his boyfriend’s family accepting their relationship. His own parents had told him from the very beginning that they accepted him for anything he could turn out to be. When Satori had announced at dinner that he had acquired a boyfriend, his mother had started crying because her baby was growing up while his father told him to bring his boyfriend over on the next holiday to meet him. 

His boyfriend’s family though, Matsukawa Issei’s family, was a wild card. Satori didn’t want to bring their families up for fear of him suddenly realizing that his family would hate it and break up with him. Satori was determined to bring it up eventually, but at the moment, while they were both studying at the public library for their individual tests for the following week, he couldn’t bring himself to do it. Apparently, he looked distracted because Matsukawa poked him in the middle of his forehead, “Hey, Satori~. What are you thinking so hard about?”

Satori felt his face heat up, they had only started calling each other by their given names recently, so it still made him all tingly inside when they were said, “About your family and if they’re going to hate me.”

By Matsukawa’s face, he was surprised by the suddenly brought up subject. That didn’t really make Satori feel better though. What if he was just trying to put it in a nice way that they needed to break up now, that his family would automatically hate him? Satori could honestly say that the relationship that he and Matsukawa had was amazing, and that he wouldn’t trade it for anything. He might have to though, if his boyfriend’s family wouldn’t accept them.

His worrying was put to a stop when Satori’s hand was picked up by Matsukawa’s own, “You don’t have to worry about them. They’ve known I was gay for quite some time.”

Satori’s inner musings stopped in their tracks. Matsukawa’s family accepted their son being gay? They didn’t have to break up? Man; was that anticlimactic. He let out a sigh of relief, which turned into a light laugh that almost sounded like a wheeze. Satori took his hand back and let his head thump down onto the table they were working at, more and more staunch relief flowing through his tense body.

“How long were you worried about this? I could’ve told you any time.” Satori let out a slight grumble at his boyfriend’s teasing remarks. He had only been worried over it for a little while, maybe a week or two, give or take a couple of days. He knew that some parents were more accepting of their children deciding who they were for themselves, but he also know there were families that weren’t very accepting. His own teammate Semi Eita’s own family were not very supportive of their son wanting to date another boy, their younger setter, Shirabu Kenjirou. What if Matsukawa’s had been like that as well? Clearly it was something he didn’t have to worry about. 

They spent the rest of their time together studying very little and making soft faces at each other more. Satori was glad they wouldn’t have to break up, he really liked Matsukawa. So, now the only thing left was to invite Matsukawa to his house and let him meet his parents, since his father had already invited the boy. Satori was looking forward to it.


End file.
